HalfBreeds
by Sapphire Yin
Summary: Life is hard for a child living on the streets. Naruto knows what it's like. When he was younger he was placed with a mark on his stomach. Just after it was placed he ran from the ophanage that only wanted to hurt him. But that wasn't all. What if that mark had something to do with the world of Demons and Gods. Rest of summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Half-breeds**

* * *

**Summery** - Life is hard for a child living on the streets. Naruto knows what it's like. When he was younger he was placed with a mark on his stomach. Just after it was placed he ran from the ophanage that only wanted to hurt him. But that wasn't all. What if that mark had something to do with the world of Demons and Gods. What if living a normal life was going to be harder than he thought. What if the only one you can trust is yourself. What if you found out you weren't alone.

* * *

Their have been myths since mankind can remember. Some faded over time, while others were told as storys. What if the storys weren't totally made up. Yeah, sure people can streach the truth but in the end everything has to start from somewhere. What if a child was born. You know the ones that shouldn't exist but yet they do. Well this story started off with a baby being born. Half-God and Half-Demon. This child was a child born from the most powerful demon in the whole world. Yet that demon fell in love with the most powerful God.

Together they had this boy and together they both suffered the outcome. They suffered by never getting to see their child though his life. Never once being able to hold their precious little one. Never being able to say good bye. As soon as the baby was born his mother died straight away from child birth and his father died from an unexplained caused right on the spot. That was when everybody that was their that day claimed that the baby was a monster.

He looked exactly like his father. With his blue eyes and golden locks. But he had a fox tail and fox ears. He also had whisker marks on his face. Everyone in that room swore secrecy to what they had saw. When the woman died she had shown her true form. One of a nine tailed fox. The same with man but his was more in a change of clothes. Along with his features becoming even more beautiful than he already was.

Present Time

The school bell had just rung to end another day at school. It was finally friday and everyone was packing their things away getting ready to leave.

"Right everyone! Remember your homework is due for monday." The silver haired teacher announced. His students left the classroom. The teacher was about to do the same until he heard a snore and the noise lead him to a sleeping blond. The silver haired man who was called Kakashi walked up and stood infront of the boys desk. "Naruto." He said and he didn't exactly say it softly either. "Wake up." The boy slowly sat up and streched his arms upwards giving off a loud yawn.

"Kashi-sensei..." He mummbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Kakashi love the kid. He was the only one to call him kashi and not his full name. It always made the silver haired man sad. He was always wondering what if. Like what if they where not teacher and student. What if Naruto was older. What if Kakashi was younger and a student himself. Would that mean then he would ge a chance with the young blond.

Kakashi Hatake was 24 years old and known as a genius. He was so smart that he was only 18 when he graduated from university and went to become a teacher. He had to admit he didn't really like kids that much. He always thought that they where needy and annoying. But when it came to Naruto all he could see was a bundle of joy all wrapped up in a blond hair child. Also Kakashi knew who Naruto's family was. He knew they where all dead but he knew them from when he was a child. They both had died. His mother through child birth and his father from an unknown cause. He had no other family so the only choice was to put him in a ophanage.

Kakashi was a strange man despite his IQ. He wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face. He also had a scar that goes though his left eye and disappears into the part of the face that he hides. He wears a suit at school to show how professional he is. The thing that stood out the most other than his scar was his hair. It was a silver in colour and it defied gravity.

Then their was Naruto. His full name was Naruto Uzumaki. When he wasn't sleeping he was disrupting the lesson. He was always the first one to speak and the last one to finish. People would call him dead last and always make fun of him. He was 16 and had a temper. It was when people openly admitted he was stupid. It wasn't his fault.

It was probably a good thing that from the age of two he had manage to suppress his demon side and that made his tails and ears vanish. But the whisker marks always stayed. Also Naruto still had no idea he was a demon or god for that matter. The people at the place he lived told him that he was an experiment that went wrong. He just took that as the truth. Heck the people their probably didn't believe in gods or demons either.

When he was four he ran away from the ophanage and lived life on the streets. The reason he ran away was that they abused him. He had no idea why. They would just hit him or let the older children join in aswell. It was not just physically either. They hurt him mentally. They would shout out words like he was not good enough to get adopted and so on. They also locked him in a room with nothing else but a bed and with no one to talk to. Thoughs where the days of loneliness for him. The longest he was ever locked away without human contact was for a couple of months. Of course he saw the people that fed him but they would not talk let alone look at him.

When they let him out after that time his was hit a couple of times and then they burnt a mark into his stomach. It had a swirl in the middle with a weird almost like japanese marking on the outside going round it. That was when he had enough. He ran and ran. His stomach was bleeding really badly. It was not long before he found himself in the middle of nowhere. It was late and their was nobody on the streets. It was then that he just fainted.

When he had woken up he was on the edge of the pavement and his tummy hurt like hell. It hurt to move. He did eventually get enough courage to get up. He soon realized that was a bad idea. From then on he lived his life as a street rat. His stomach healed overtime but left a deep scar. When he was six instead of eating out of dustbins he took to stealing food from shops. On most days he got away with it and on the days he did get caught he would find himself either slightly beaten or in one case when he was 13 he ended up in a jail cell in the police station. That was when Naruto first met him. He was an old man but he looked very wise. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi.

He paid Narutos fine and took him out of the station.

"Well, young man." He could tell this child was not living the good life just by looking at his hair.

"Why did you save me old man. I don't need help from anyone." The reason he saved him was the look he got from the kids eyes. Thoughs bright blue eyes. To Hiruzen they looked so familier. They also held the strength to keep on fighting in them.

"What's your name?" The blond pouted. The man was changing the subject.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki. Got a problem with it." The boy came across as rude but that was not to be expected. After all you can't just trust people. In Naruto's mind it was a fact that if someone helps you they always want something in return. "So old man. What do you want? I know you want something and I ain't falling for it. Plus I hate to be indebt to someone."

"Where do you live?" Hiruzen knew to start off with simple question.

"None of your business." He murmmered.

"Shouldn't you be in school rather than a jail cell." He pointed out.

"Who needs school. I've never been to one in my whole life." Naruto resorted to giving the man evil looks.

"Don't you want to go? What do your parents think?" Naruto just knew in his mind that the old man wanted a certain answer.

"I don't go and as for parents I don't have any. Been living by my self from a young age." The blond just wanted to get this over with. "Can't you just tell me what you want already. I do have to be somewhere you know." Hiruzen caught on to who the boy was.

'_A child living on the street. Why? What purpose does he have to live in such an enviroment.'_

"Naruto, how would you like to go to school." Sarutobi became slightly worried at the boys expression. The teen first went wide eyed then a huge grin appeared on his face but that was soon replaced with a frown.

"Why do you want to help me? I have done nothing for you and you took me out of that place and now offering me an education." His eye suddenly darkened. "Is this some joke. Get a street rat to feel happy about something then push it back into his face and ruin his life. Or are you expecting me to pay for it. Coz let me tell you I had no money and in the future I still will be as poor as I am now." The old man let out a chuckle.

"Of course not. I just think it is important for people to have knowledge. But their is one thing I must ask?"

"Oh," He ask more carefully. "And what is that old geezer?"

"Let me take you to an ophanage to live their instead of these dirty streets." Straight away he started to panic.

"No!" He shouted. "I won't go back. Never. You can't force me." Hiruzen knew he hit something in the child. He bent down in front of him and place both of his hand on Narutos shoulders.

"Alright Naruto. I won't force you to do anything."

"I can't not again." The blonds blue eyes where no longer focused and started to cloud. "I don't want to." He murmmered to himself. "Last time I got hurt and I don't want to be with anyone. All they want to do is hurt me." He stopped muttering to himself.

"Naruto, who wants to hurt you? Who is it?" Hiruzen was slightly shaking the boy. "Naruto, you can tell me please." Just before he fainted the words that crossed his mouth was.

"The bad people." Then he was out like a light. Sarutobi may be old but that doesn't mean his weak. He pick the boy up and placed him onto a nearby bench. Now the old man just had to wait for the child to wake up.

It had been 5 minutes when he came around. Sitting up slowly and letting him get the idea of where he was. "What happened old man?"

"You fainted. I didn't realize that when you paniced you held you breath the entire time."

"Oh." Naruto nodded slowly showing that he understood. "So what are you still doing here?"

"I'm waiting for an answer about you going to school. Also your living arrangments." He stated.

"If it's alright I would love to go to school but when it comes to my living arrangments I would like to continue living on the streets. I know it's not safe to live like this but I've done it since I was four. Also to me it feels like the safest place. I mean no offence but I can't just go round trusting people. You know." His head lowered. After all this man was going to do for him he still couldn't trust him.

So this is how it started. How Naruto got into a school despite having nothing and it had been three years since then. The head teacher Hiruzen Sarutobi always made sure the blond got at least one meal a day that wasn't stolen. Also every other day he would make sure the boy had a shower in the boys changing rooms. The head teacher at the end of each week would take Narutos clothes and clean them so he wasn't smelly for the next week at school. It was a challenge but Hiruzen kept some street clothes in his office for Naruto's weekends.

Naruto left the classroom giving his teacher a quick goodbye. In the blonds case he really had no idea what to think of his silver headed teacher. It was strange to say the least. In his class he never got angry if your late. Well, it was pretty amazing if you where later then him. He was always late by at least 10 minutes or on some occassions he was even longer. During the lessons when he was at the front talking he would always read a book. Once he finished with his explainations he would sit down on his desk and carry on reading even more. Also to him no matter how smart you where in his eyes you where an imature little idiot.

Naruto headed to the toilets and changed. After that he went to the head teachers office where he dropped off his school clothes and bag before saying goodbye to the old man for the weekend. He left the school grounds and made his way to the town centre.

Walking round he could smell all sorts of things. From bakerys to fish and chips. To him it was all mouth watering good. Suddenly he heard a small growl.

"Yeah buddy I hear ya." He replyed while patting his stomach. "Everything smells so good. Wonder what I could get away with this time."

It was getting late and nearing seven o'clock. He knew if he didn't hurry up he would have to go without dinner. So looking around he noticed a small supermaket. Very calmly he walked in and started to look for something easy to carry and maybe hide if he could. He finally came across his dinner. They had some hot pies freshly made that where behind a counter.

"May I help you young man." The woman who was behind the counter said.

"Umm... Yes I would like a chicken pie please." He could smell the pie and hear it calling his name. The woman got the pie and wrapped it up in a brown paper bag and stuck a label on it.

"Take it to the counter up front to pay." The woman said as the blond left. But considering this was Naruto instead of going to the counter he took for the door. With someone suddenly shouting theif he legged it and ran down a load of streets before coming to an ally way. He sat down on a dustbin and opened the bag before digging into the pie.

He put the rubbish into the trash can he was sitting on before standing up and searching for a place to sleep for the night. To him it was always best to sleep early and wake up early before people started to take over the streets again.

It took half an hour to find a shop that had closed and locked up. That also included a doorstep where it had a slight shelter. You never know when it was going to rain. He leaned against the wall and crossed his legs so when he slept they wouldn't be in an awkward position for when he woke up. He then folded his arms and try to make himself as warm and as comfy as possible.

It was four o'clock in the morning when he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly got up. The reason he woke was the noise of some drunks that where wondering the street in the early hours of the morning. He eyed them carefully as the wobbled passed his sleeping spot. When Naruto realized that they weren't going to hurt him he forced himself up and walked around the place for a while. He notice that in his sleep he must of moved a lot. The jacket he had on now had the elbows worn though and on his feet where what once looked like shoes now resides just the top part as the sole had be praticley worn down from all the running. He also had to wear these shoes for school. So Naurto started making his plans for the day and that was to do some clothes steeling.

_xx END xx_

* * *

Amazing when your at work and a story line pops into your head.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

(Naruto POV)

I never knew stealing some cheap clothes could get me into soooo and I mean soooo much trouble. At first it was fine. You know the usual. Walking into the store finding something you like then shoving it into the bag that is on your back. Of course that is to conclude that no one saw you do it. That's where it went down hill. I got caught but not by a shop assistant. NO! It had to be that damn annoying Sakura. I didn't say anything. Actually for quite a bit of time we just stared. I knew she hated me. Not supprising most do.

I knew though that I was in deep shit when a smirk appeared on her face. Then she yelled. "Someone quick. A boy is stealing from the shop." The only thing that passed though my head at the time was 'CRAP! That damn Sasuke's girl.' Yeah sure sasuke isn't going out with anyone but the way she drools over him along with the Ino girl it would make anyone sick. I legged it.

I actually got out of the shop. To my supprise and made my way to a building. I never knew how but I have always had a natual instincted. It was like second nature. My strength and stamina where at top condiction since I can remember. I never knew when I didn't have it. This gave me a chance to learn how to do parkour. Always my means of escape if I ever get caught. So I managed to lose them. You know few twist and turns. Accidently landing on a guy when you try to find the ground.

I went to the park when I knew I truly lost them. I looked thought the bag to find that I only managed to get a t-shirt. 'Fuck... Well I guess I have to go see the old man.' I knew I couldn't get away with stealing clothes in one day twice. Yeah sure I can go to diffrent shops but after that all the shops are usally more cautious. I went to go see the old man or Grandpa as I call him if we are not in school.

Since this is me and as people say that I am rude. I kinda just barged in. To say the least it was a huge mistake. Right infront of me sitting on the sofa's where four teachers. One being my english teacher and grandpa's son Asuma. He doesn't know if your wondering. The old man made sure of that. The next techer was Anko. She if you must know is my math teacher. The third is Gai he is the teacher from hell. He is our P.E teacher. I never met anyone as enthusiastic as him. I mean really. Run round the whole shool 30 time and if you don't do 500 press up. IS HE TRING TO KILL US. I was so thankful about it though. I have to thank thoughs shop keepers sometime. They really helped, especially when running away is in order. And last but not least like the rest with their eyes wide open was Kashi-sensei.

"Hi" I kinda squicked out. I was actually about to turn and leave when I heard grandpa.

"Naurto... What brings you here?" I turned to the kitchen door to see him coming out with some tea for the teachers and himself. "Would you like some too?" I know he is a kind old man but come on this is me and I am in a very uncomfortable position right now.

"No thanks you old prune." I know don't get angry. I was just lucky that he knows how I act in front of others when I'm in this situation. "I'm going." I turned to leave.

"Naruto wait." I froze. That wasn't grandpa's voice but kashi-sensei. I turned to face him. "What do you want to scarecrow." I suddenly heard snickering in the back ground to find Asuma and Anko trying to hold it together. Kashi on the other hand looked pissed.

"You little brat. I was only wondering what you are doing walking into a house uninvited and then being rude and leaving."

"Well..." Once again it was silent. I think I have made people see me in a diffrent light. At school sure I'm rude but this was ruder than my usual rude. "I was taking a walk and I met one of Sasuke's fangirls and I nearly got caught." The four had blank looks but Sarutobi had a smirk. I knew he loved it when I fucked up but I will admit it can be quite funny.

"What are you talking about Naruto." Kakashi stood up and now was standing right in front of me. I felt something grab my wrist and lead me to a sofa. I realized that it was a hand that grabbed me and then found myself sitting inbetween Gai and Kashi.

Everyone was now sitting down and I was so close to punching someone and running. I hate crowds. My thinking was distracted by a voice. This time it was Anko. "So what is it brat?" I looked around and gave grandpa the pleading look.

"I'm sorry but you got yourself into this." The oldman said smiling. I said the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"He is my grandfather." I said. It was kinda rushed but I think everyone heard.

"Hang on." I looked to the man across me. "I have never been told that I am an uncle to a brat like you." The next thing I knew I snapped. The old man knew I would snap at thoughs words. I grabbed the tea pot and chucked it at Asuma.

"A brat like me, HUH!" I was angry. I was annoyed. I wanted to hurt him. I was pulled out of my trance by someone pulling me away from the guy. I knew it had to be a male. The arms where strong. I looked behing to see Gai. I stopped struggling and looked towards my victim. Their was blood. He was holding a part of his face. I backed away. Back into the comfort of Gai's arms.

"What happened?" I didn't know. I was told once that when I go into one of my episodes my mind sort of blacks out and I don't remember. I was shaking. I was scared. How come when ever I'm around people either hate me or get hurt by me. I was looking at my hand. I felt the grip on me realise and I went to the closest thing which was the table and smashed it in two with my bare hands. I felt the pain and saw the blood dripping from the ends of my finger tips. I heard Grandpa speek next.

"Kakashi take Naruto upstairs to the bedroom and calm him down." The old man always knew what to do. I had done this so many times in his presence that it was kinda second nature to him. I have even directed my anger towards him a couple of times. I felt myself being dragged upstairs towards the guest bedroom. Sarutobi kept it just in case I want to actually want to sleep in a bed for a night. He even let me put all my stuff I collected in here.

I was pushed onto a bed. Kakashi left the room but soon came bad with a first aid. "What where you thinking." His voice sounded slightly angry but you could just make out the worry aswell. I didn't reply. I couldn't. I stared into his eyes. GOD... Those eyes are beautiful. Wait... Did I just think that. I heard a chuckle.

"Well thank you Naruto." Once again that day I froze. I said that out loud. CRAP! I looked away. Anywhere except him. I could hear him humming. Quite happily might I add... HAPPY. Why is he happy? I looked back to him. He was now wrapping my hand in a bandage. He was kneeling infront of me. I think he could feel my stare. Because the next second once again her was staring at me. His mask still covering his face. I was so tempted to pull it down and see what is under it. I swear this man can read my thoughts. He brought his hand up to his mask and curled his fingers around the edge of it.

"Do you want to see?" My mouth felt dry and I wanted to know so badly. "You can but only on one condition." He was playing with me. I knew it by the tone of his voice.

"What condition?" He face was so close to mine. I could feel the cloth of his mask right next to my ear. I could feel him pulling it down. I was about to face him when I felt his other hand grab my chin and make me look towards the door. I wanted to know. It was killing me. I tried to froce his hand to let go but it wouldn't budge.

His mask was completely off and his mouth was right next to my ear. "The condition is that I get you." My whole body felt like it had been electrocuted. A high shiver when up my spine. That was when my brain started to work. It was processing what he had said.

"WHAT!" I screamed out. That made no sence to me. My head snapped to face him but his mask was back on his face. "What do you mean by that." I know I may be a street rat but my mind is pretty innocent at the end of the day. I once again heard him chuckle. We both went back down stairs where everyone was sitting in the lounge once more quietly. Asuma had a scratch right across his left cheek. I was just thankful it was not deep. All looked at me seriously. Well all except Kashi who was with me and Sarutobi who looked to have this all knowing smile on his face.

(This what was happening in the kitchen when I was upstairs.)

"Asuma you have to be careful with what you say to Naruto." He sat his son on a stool. The two others where at the door watching.

"It wasn't my fault that he snapped like that. He should learn to control his temper." Asuma was acting like a little kid. He had his arms folded and a pout was on his lips. "Why do I get the blame." He murmmered quietly to himslef but everyone heard anyway.

"At least one good thing came out of today." They all looked at him.

"What do you mean my youthful old man." It was silent and Sarutobi loved making people hold on till the last second.

"Kakashi finally got to be alone with Naru." He smile that sweet old man smile.

"WHAT!" All three shouted. Now they wanted to know.

"Well... Wasn't it kinda of obvious." They all looked at each other before turning back to the old man. He sighed. He knew they wouldn't understand. "Kakashi like Naru." It took them all time to process.

"WHAT!" Once again Sarutobi nearly went deef. Asuma was the first to speek. "I thought student and teacher relationships arn't allowed."

"True. But Naru more than anyone needs that special someone. Kakashi aswell." They gave him a blank look. "Besides it's not like Naru is underage or anythink like that. So it is legal for Kakashi to do that stuff." The thought about it for a second and Asuma and Gai went bright red. Anko on the other hand grinned. "It doesn't matter too much though. Naru is dense." That was when Anko spotted it.

"Sarutobi why do you call Naruto Naru." He gave her a grin.

"Naru told you didn't he. I am his Grandfather. Now they will necoming back down in a minute and I want all of you to keep a stright face. Kakashi wouldn't like any of you to know. Heck I even found out on the off chance. I also need to try and see if I can get Naru to apologize for what he did."

They all sat back down in the lounge. Gai was about to ask what he ment but stopped himself when he saw Naruto appear at the bottom of the stairs. He was finding it sooo hard not to grin at the scarecrow knowing that he knew something about him. He realize Naruto ended up just staring at Asuma.

(Naruto POV)

I couldn't move. All I could do was stare at his cheek. I can't believe I hurt someone else and a teacher no less. I was about to walk passed and out of the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kakashi stood their with a small frown on his face.

"You should apologize for what you did." I kinda snapped.

"It's his fault. I wouldn't say sorry to anyone. He should learn to keep his fucking mouth shut." With that I left the house. Not looking back nor thinking about going back. Everyone in the room for the hundreth time that day was left speechless.

* * *

What do you think? Was it okay. Hopefully when I write the next chapter I'm going to make Kakashi make a move on Naru.

Till Next Time xx


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

(Naruto POV)

Last night... That sunday night. My life changed even more. I thought they where gone. I woke up on monday and it was 11 o'clock. I was laying in an ally way. I was covered in blood. I was just relived that their was no dead body but someone must be hurt. I didn't realize it at first but I soon made sence of the situation. It was when I stood up. My body ached and my ears felt like they where going to burst from all the noise. My tails where trapped by something... Wait... Tails?

Right now I was walking on the rooftops. I didn't fancy having anyone look at me as I walked though the streets. I don't know what to do. It felt like a dream but I swear that I got shot. My clothes where covered in blood. My hair felt really sticky and was a deep red instead of it normal blood. I think it was the red liquid that turned it that color. I went to the only place I knew. Which was of course school. I had to sneek in. I was getting really nervious about all this. I didn't want the old man to see me like this then turn his back on me.

I ret out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and knocked on the door. I heard a come in and went in to his office. I heard a gasp and a what happened. I didn't reply. I couldn't. I then felt a hand grabbing my arm and dragging me out of their and towards the boys changing room. Sarutobi told me to take a shower while he goes and get some clean clothes. So here I was taking a shower and seeing all the blood go down the drain. I knew the old man wanted answers but hell. I had no idea what happened he finally returned I chucked the pair of jogging bottoms on. It was quite weird. Their was even a hole for my tails.I was thankful for that. Seeing as it would be so uncomfortable if I had to try and hide them in my trousers. God... It would look like I had a hugh ass. I found that slightly funny but I knew it was no time to try and make a joke.

Oh... I forgot to mention I have four tails. The weird thing is that they all start from the same spot. It would kinda be like having one big tail if they where all attahced to each other but no their are FOUR and each one moves. I was about to stick a t-shirt on when grandpa stopped me.

"We need to close those wounds up." 'What wounds' I thought. I looked down towards my stomach to see the scar had opened up and I had a hole in my right shoulder. The funny thing was is that I didn't feel in pain.

"It doesn't hurt." I think he already knew that. He gave me a small smile and then sat me down on one of the benches so he could stick some bandages on me.

"So... your half demon then." It was more like a statement than a question. I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I know what your thinking. You think that just because I lost my parents doesn't mean I don't know about demons and gods and so on. IO just didn't think I was one. He then gave me a pained smile.

"I know the world is harsh to half breeds. But I know what you have to put up with. I saw how people treated my father considering he was a demi god. He was treated like a savior. But half demons get treated the opposite to the gods. And I would say by the looks of it one of your parents must of been a fox of some sort." I sat their in silence. I wanted to know how I was a demon. Does this mean I was treated badly because I was evil. My mind went back to Sarutobi. Does this mean he has a quarter of god blood in him. That was when I came back to my sences. I stood up really fast not caring about my wounds.

"WAIT... How can you say that. I got told that I was an experiment that when wrong." I was looking at him slightly panicked. I could feel my tails waving around frantically.

"Naru calm down. You have just awakened your powers. You should not put to much strain on you body."

"NO!" I screamed. I wasn't expecting what happened next. I felt lightning come out of the end of my finger tips and the lockers which when on the other side of the wall where completely turned into ash. He made me angry again though.

"Interesting. Normally demons only physically change by outside look or by speed e.c.t... But you just showed a power that only the Gods can control." I froze. 'What's wrong with me. I'm a demon yet showing power of the gods. God this is one messed up world.' "It couldn't be." He mubbled to himself. The next thing I knew was that he was rushing out the room telling me to stay here. *Hmph* Like I have anywhere else to go. 5 minutes later he came back but this time with someone. I stood from the bench about to complan about him taking so long when my eyes met the last person I wanted to see. Kashi-sensei! I stared wide eyes. Why now of all things do I have to see my teacher. It was even the teacher I was ment to have last lesson. Could this day get any better. My tails where once again swaying side to side.

"Naruto." He gave me a kind smile. Like he was saying he understood. He went forward while I just stood their. He started to stroke behind my fox ears. And Wow... I mean WOW! It felt like heaven. I closed my eyes and I just kept all my will so I wouldn't start purring. I felt like a load had just been lifted off of my shoulders. That was when he stopped. My eyes opened in a flash and I looked towards him wanting to find the reason. All I saw was a smirk on his lips. "Sorry but your tails and ears have dissapeared so I can't continue." My hand went to my head... Nothing then I looked behing me and saw their where no tails.

"How?" I was shocked and I wanted to know the reason.

"Half demons can only keep a certain form for a certain amount of time." I understood... Sort of. "But yours lasted longer than the normal amount of time. That was probably due to the other half of you being a god." I was speechless.

"How can I be both? How do you know?"

"You can't." My head snapped up and I looked into his eyes.

"You can't but you just said-" I was cut off.

"I know. But you are. People would normally refer to you as the child that shouldn't exist." I shouldn't exist. But how am I alive and living here and how does he know so much. "I knew your parents. They both gave up their lives so that you could have one. They broke the law and payed for it." He knew mum and dad. I feel kinda jealous. "If you must know my family had all died and they took me in." Wow... It's like he telling me his life story. It's weird. "They where great beings." We sat their in silence. I was taking in the information.

"How come you did tell me any of this before. You know like when you first met me."

"Little Naru it not that simple. One day you will know but that isn't for me to tell you." I looked down towards the ground. That was when I remembered that Grandpa was here. Looking up and around the room I saw that he had left. "Don't worry. Sarutobi knows I know them but he knew it was for me to say. Are you going to tell me what happened last night? Why where you not at home?"

"Hmmm... I don't remember. All I know is someone. I think it was another drunk came towards me and then I just blanked out." The next thing I knew I was forced to lay down with my head kashi-sensei's lap.

"Close your eyes." He said softly. I did as was told and then felt someone stroking my hair. I felt really good. The next thing I knew was that I had fallen asleep.

I sat up quickly knowing that this was not the place where I fell asleep origanally. "Where am I." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Nice to see you join up Naru." I opened my eyes to find the annoying group of people I had seen on saturday but not just them their where two other aswell. Their was the school nurse Tsunade. The only reason she like to be the nurse is so when no students are in their she can go on her computer to do some gambling. Then their was my homeroom teacher Iruka. He was kind. Not like someother bastards that I know of. "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Ojiisan, why didn't you tell me about them?" I knew he must know something about my parents but oh well.

"Because it wasn't the right time. Oh that reminds me. Naru isn't their something you want to say to Asuma which you forgot on saturday." 'I forgot' I had really forgotten. well... that was until I looked at the scratch on his face then I remembered.

"Oh that."I think Iruka and Tsunade got the idea when they realized I was looking at the scratch on the mans face. "If you don't want that to happen again the shut you fat gob." Grandpa was not rubbing his temple and most of them had a frown on their faces. Asuma expression was just blank. 'Hmph, likeI would say sorry to the likes of him.' I then saw Tsunade's expression and I froze. She had the same expression as the people in the ophanage had. I backed away slowly from her. I was scared. Was she going to lock me away or hit me or something. Grandpa got up and slowly went to me.

"Naru what's wron-" He didn't get to finish. I slapped his hand away from me and dropped into the corner of the room.

"Please, please, please. I don't wanna go back. Please. I'll be good. Don't hurt me." I just kept murmmering. I heard Ojiisan's voice.

"Everybody out. Kakashi stay and help me." They all left the room giving me worried glances as the went. I on the other hand just kept begging them not to do anything. Once most where out Kashi and the old man tried to calm me down. It didn't help everytime one of them tried to touch me I would shake and panic even more. I could feel something inside me bubbling. That was when I blacked out.

The moment I woke up I saw both of them on the other side of the desk. It looked like their where trying to seperate them selves from me. It was scarecrow who was the first to approach me.

"Naru... Are you ok?"

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I looked towards my stomach. I knew that what ever it was healed the wound on my shoulder. My scar was once again bleeding. But like I said before I didn't hurt. The room looked like a tip. Kashi made slow steps to me and once he got close enough he dropped to his knees and pulled me into a hug. "Thank god your ok. I was so worried." But that wasn't the most shocking thing. NOOO... Far from it. The next thing I knew Kashi lips where on mine. Also the fact that his mask some how in the process had come off. After touching them I wanted more. Much more. We both heard a cough in the background and Sarutobi had the all knowing look on his face. I could feel my face heat up. It was then I realized I could take a quick glance at his face I was about to face him once more but... no good. He had once again replaced it. That damn asshole.

"Well, since we have that over with I'm guessing we need to get the room back to it normal state. It was just lucky that the others had gone home when they got sent out." As we cleaned up the room to the best of our abilitys it was finally decided that we can go home. "Naru I think you should stay with someone tonight." I looked towards the old man. I mean come on was he serious. By the look on his face I would say yes. "You can choose it's you choice." I was about to argue with him but was cut off by kashi.

"He can stay with me." We both looked at him. Sarutobi was the first to recover from his outburst.

"Are you sure. You know what could happen." Kashi nodded.

"I'm sure. Don't worry so much. I'll try but not by force." He gave off his eye smile.

"When you say it that way kakashi I know that if he says no you are going to use that means." Grandpa was now shaking his head. 'What the hell are they talking about.' I thought.

"Well... I could be good experiance for him." With that we all said are goodbyes and I went with Kashi to his car and we set off towards his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Kakashi drove him and Naruto back to his house. It was quiet and awkward. That was until naruto broke the silence.

"Ummm... Kashi-sensei-" He was cut off but the driver.

"Kashi... Just Kashi."

"Oh... Ok. Kashi what did grandpa mean when he said about force?" To Naruto it was an innocent question but Kakashi couldn't help but thing of all the posibilitys he could do to the poor child. That was when an idea can into his head.

"You know what after we have dinner and before we go to bed I'll show you what he means." The scarecrow had a wide grin hidding under his mask. When he looked to see naruto's reply he was really amazed he just wanted to grin more (if that was possible). Naruto had big wide eyes and they where sparkling. 'This is too easy' Kakashi thought. "But you have to say yes now or I can't do it."

"Yes!" Naruto had no idea what he had just signed himself up for. They had got to Kashi appartment and to say Naruto was wowed was an understatment. The appartment was huge. It was so spacious. They watch tv and ate their dinner. They continued watch with Naruto be oblivious to the silver haired mans glances towards him. It was getting towards 9 and Kakashi knew it was now or never.

"So, Naru want to do it now."

"Really, your gonna show it to me." Naru was slightly leaning forward towards Kakashi so their faces where inches appart. Kakashi lost it at that moment and grabbed his wrist dragging him into his room and pushing him onto the king size bad. Naruto was about to shout at the man when he sat up on the bed and faced him. Naruto had never seen anyone more handsome in his entier life. The high cheek bones the seductive smile on his lips...wait... Seductive. Naruto looked into the mans eyes and their he saw them filled with lust.

Kakashi crawled his way onto the bed. Inching ever so slowly towards him. Naruto was now scared. Espesially when he felt his back press against the headboard.

"Ummm... Kashi...what-" He never got to finish as the silver head place a finger on the boys lips.

"Now do you want force or are we going to play nicely." Naruto took in a breath. He had barely anytime to register what happen as Kakashi crashed his lips with the blond. Naruto felt like he was being poisioned. He knew he had to escape but it was too much to resist. Kakashi knew he had to get the boy to kiss back first if he had any hope of moving on. He was about to pull away when he heard a small moan. Even when kissing you could see the smirk on his lips grow. He licked the boys bottom lip hopping he can try and gain entrance into his mouth. It was working so he started to move his hand up the boys thigh. Naruto gasped at what his teacher was doing. Hatake took this chance to push his tounge into the smaller boys mouth. He knew the boy was in shock so he started by stroking his tounge with the blonds.

"Kashi." Naurto manage to say between strokes. The man started to explore the inside instead. He was in heaven . He could taste the boy. The one he wanted for soooo long. He was really looking forward to what other places he'd get to try next. That was when he decided to start lifing the boy's shirt up. His hands making their way up the slim body. But it only took that much to snap the blond out of what ever trance he was in. He gave Kakashi a small shove.

"STOP!" He yelled breaking every contacted he had with the silver haired man. "I can't." He mummered. He pushed Kakashi away and got up walking straight towards the door and leaving with out once looking back or even remembering to put his shoes on.

Kakashi sat their completely shocked. He knew he was going to fast. Heck he knew how innocent his mind was but it was like his body wanted more and wouldn't stop. Well that wasn't to say his mind wasn't reponsible for his actions. He knew that deep inside that he wanted the boys happiness first. He would give the child heaven and earth if that just ment he would stay by the mans side.

(Naruto POV)

I once again found myself wondering the empty streets deep in thought. I just couldn't believe that Kashi felt that way. Damn... He was a good kisser. In some ways I regreted it. I was actually really curious about what would of happened if I didn't stop it then and there.

Why didn't you then?

I froze. That thought. It wasn't mine. I sounded too deep. I looked around to see if I had said things out loud again and someone around me had replyed but no avril. I really was going mad.

Not mad Kit. You've just never been able to hear me before.

I don't know what possesed me but I asked that voice.

'How so?'

You have just properly awakened.

'WHY? why does everyone keep saying I have just awakened?'

Calm down kit. I am your other half. I am the half that protects you from others. Haven't you ever wondered why you black out and once you wake up you can't explain what has just happened.

'Yeah, but what has that got to do with anything?'

Kit, I was the one who made that happen. I take over your body when I think you are in danger or if you panic. It may change now considering I can actually contact you now or it might not.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of growling. It took a couple of seconds to get my mind in place of what was happening right infront of me. I was so out of it that I hadn't even realize that these strange men in hoods had been walking in my direction. It seems they had suddenly stopped for what reasons I don't know. But once again I heard the deep growl. I turned my body slowly round to see a wolf.

It was massive. It was silver in colour and had a scar going down and through it's left eye. But god. It was such a beautiful beast. It's fur was long and some bits spiked up. Others sort of drooped down . It didn't take long form me to realize the wolf was walking towards me. I closed my eyes thinking it was going to eat me but when that didn't come my eyes flashed open and I turned to face where the hooded men once stood. The only thing left was the wolf growling still as the men fled the scene.

The wolf turned around and looked at me. I swear that you could see concern fill thoughts eyes. It was then that he slowly made his way towards me. But as he did I took a step back. That made the wolfs eyes become worried. It was as if he was scared that I would be afraid of him. Hell... I was afraid. I soon saw the wolf change tatics. He sat down and waited.

"What?" I said to him. I know, I know. Animals can't talk but this wolf seemed to convey all his talk into emotions which showed though his eyes. But you know what the wolf just tilted his head in confusion. Sort of like tell me.

'What do you mean what?' God this is once weird doggy. I slowly approched the creature and streched out my hand. When it got close enough the wolf moved his head slightly and his nose hit my hand. I drew it back as fast as I could and let out a small squeak. I looked back into it's eyes and I could see all the amusement and what looked like laughter. Wow thoughs eyes where amazing. Now that I think about it this guy kind of reminded me of someone else.

"Scarecrow." Once again the wolf looked confused. It seemed something clicked in the animals head. He then gave me the look of really. I let of a grin. "Yep! that's it you are now called Scarecrow. You do remind me of him alot as it is." He gave me a discusted look of why that of all names. Then it's head shot up and looked right into my eyes. I sort of looked as if he had realize that I called him after someone. "Wow, your kinda smart. Yep you really are like my Kashi. Come on scarecrow let's go find somewhere to sleep." I turned my back and started to look for my next sleeping spot.

But what I didn't see when I turned my back was the worried and terrifyed look the said. 'You've been sleeping out here this entire time?' Man this wolf is sure strange. It's like he almost acted more like a demon then an animal.

(Kakashi Pov)

I still sitting on my bed killing myself over what I did to him. But can you blame me. Those big blue eyes that where expecting so much. Maybe I did go a bit too far. I should of just stayed to kissing him. Damn I had to be selfish and want more from him didn't I?

I finally manage to force myself up and wonder back into the lounge. It felt quiet. Yeah it normally is but I really was hoping my hearing was wrong when I heard the door slam. I was hoping that at least he decided to stay away and fall asleep on the sofa or something. That was when I noticed that he left his shoes. It was when I was about to sit down and I looked back to the door still hoping it was a dream when I noticed them.

That was how I ended up walking the streets looking for the little blond. It was how I found him what suprised me. He was completely spacing out and in a dark street with hardly any of the lamp posts working. That was when I noticed the gang walking up to him. I flipped. They where getting closer to what is mine. I was not going to let them take him.

This is how I ended up being in my wolf form and following the blond. It took all my will power not to ripe their heads from their shoulders. Once I scared the assholes off I noticed the blond looking at me. He the asked 'what?' I tilted my head. Honestly. He was staring at me first. He then streched out my hand. Aww... My little Naru is so sweet. I moved my face forward towardshis hand and gently tapped his hand with my nose. Once that happened he drew his hand back and squeaked. I so wanted to transform back into my human form and hug him. I was taken out of my thoughts by Naru. 'Scarecrow.' He said. At first I didn't understand and then reaslized that he was naming me. I gave him a discusted look. He then started grinning. 'Yep! that's it you are now called Scarecrow. You do remind me of him alot as it is.' I was still down until the last thing he said soaked into my mind. Him... Who's him? My head shot up and looked into his eyes. I then started to pay more attention to what he was saying. 'Wow, your kinda smart. Yep you really are like my Kashi. Come on scarecrow let's go find somewhere to sleep.' He said my Kashi... I felt really touched that he thinks of me as his. I'm his scarecrow. Wait...Did he say find somewhere to sleep. I felt shock regester though me. You mean you've been sleeping out here this entire time?' He then started to walk away. I just followed but kept a slight distance as I knew he probably didn't trust me completely yet.

(Normal POV)

Naruto finally found a door step to sleep on. He called scarecrow over and started to stroke the top of his head. Kakashi had no complant. It was actually pretty calming. When the stroking stopped and Naruto settled down on the step the silver wolf layed next to him in hopes of keeping him warm.

"You know what?" Kakashi's head turned to the boy. "Your a demon aren't you?" Hatake gave him a 'how did you guess look.' "Hmmm... Well, honestly it just came to me now but you don't get wolves in city's. So does that mean you have another form." He asked curiously. Kakashi just nodded. "Will you show me?" This time he shook his head. He didn't want Naruto to know just yet. He wanted to find out more about the boy before he finds out about him being a demon aswell. " With the conversation coming to an end they both fell asleep with Naruto wishing scarecrow a goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own NARUTO. If I did Naruto and Kakashi would of so done the naughty by now ;)**

Ok so I finally update this one as well.

If you must know I have no idea where this story will lead to.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and review.

I'll update this when I can but it could be in a week or month I have no idea. At the moment I'm concentrating more on my Prince of Tennis FF.

**Warning: Lemon and what ever else is meant to be a warning in this chapter... I have no idea :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The sun had just barely risen and Naruto had just woken up. Just like Naru had thought the wolf was no where to be found. He let out and sigh and stood up with a slight stumble. It was then he heard the voice.

"Naru... What are you doing out here so early?" He turned his face and saw a silver haired man walking up to him. "You hungry?" He ask giving the blond some freashly cooked bread which he had just brought from the bakers about 10 minutes ago.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered as he dug in. "What are you doing here anyway?" Letting out a sigh Kakashi answered.

"First off didn't I ask you that first and second I was hungry and in the mood for bread. What about you? Don't tell me your sleeping out here or something." The man was left with no answer. He looked down at the blond only to realize he stopped moving altogether. "Naru, come back to my aparment. I promise I won't do anything you don't want but please at least lets warm you up. You do have school today after all." When he still got no answer he began to walk away thinking that he was going to ignore him but he then heard the sound of feet following and couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips.

(Earlier the same day Kakashi's point of view)

I woke up next to my sleeping blond. Even after yesterday he was still smiling. It was then I heard my stomach rumble. I was hungry and staying in this form all night didn't help. It uses up more energy. I slowly got myself up and making sure sleeping beauty next to me was alright. It was then I decided to transform back into my human half and go get us breakfast. The only place I knew that would be opened in the early hours of the day was the bakers seeing as they need to make the bread for the day ahead. Heading inside and buying two freshly baked rolls I made my way back only to see the blond getting up and looking for his wolf.

That was when I made my appearance known.

(Normal POV/ End of flashback)

Both where now in the warm appartment and Naru had very ungracefully slumped himself on the sofa with one arm as a pilliow for his head while the other was used to use the remote so he could click though the channels. Meanwhile Kakashi had taken a shower to think about his next move on the boy. That was when a slight smirk found a way on to his lips.

Naruto had just heard the shower turn off and just got up to ask the teacher if he could have one but that was when he froze as the sight in front of him. In the door way to the bedroom stood Kakashi in all his glory with only a small towel wrapped around his waist.

"I suppose you want as shower now, Naru-chan?" He smiled as he walked to stand in front of the boy. Naruto on the other hand could feel the heat going to his cheeks and other lower regions. He couldn't answer. All he could do was look the scarecrow up and down. He didn't know if he should feel relived or upset that the silverhead had the towel on. Without realizing what he was doing he brought one hand up and gently rested it agaist Kakashi chest feeling his heartbeat. He felt calm and once again with out really thinking he moved forward and replaced his hand with his head.

Kakashi was having a field day. Not only did the blond not run but had his head resting on him. He still spotted the blush the was on the teen. Slowly wrapping his arms around the boy he whispered quietly.

"You know it still early. If your tired you can get some more sleep in the bedroom. We still have about 3 hours before we need to be anywhere." He felt the kid tense. "I promised not to do anything... remember." Feeling a nod he let his arms fall to the side and let the blond make his way to the bedroom for some much needed rest. When Naruto stopped and turned.

"Are you going to sleep aswell?"

"That depends, do you want me to?" With a nod from the fox, Kakashi went into the bedroom first and slipped some boxers on before getting under the duvet. Naru followed deciding to keep his shirt on but slipped his trousers off.

"After we sleep can I have a shower?"

"Yes, my little Naru-chan." He answerd while pulling the blond towards him and moving so one of his legs where in between the blonds crotch and gently rubbing. A small gasp followed by a moan escaped the boy lips.

"Damn it. I thought you said you wouldn't do any funny business." The silver head stopped and whispered.

"Well at least I know I'll get some sleep. I wonder if you can considering how hard you are now." With that the blond forced him to let go and Naru rolled so his back was facing him all the while Kakashi was wearing the biggest smirk anyone could ever have. After all Naru's body did responed to his actions alone. So he closed his eyes and drifted with his arms back round the blonds waist.

It had barly been 5 miniutes and Kakashi was quietly snoring behind the blond. But in Narus opinion that wasn't the worst. He was hard. Not just hard it was getting harder even more. It seems the scarecrows hands like moving when he sleeps. So far they where stroking the boy in a place he would rather not mention. Still there was one more problem. Something was poking him in the backside and he had a pretty good idea what it was. What really did it though was when a moan was heard right next to his ear. But the best part was his own moans where already coming out in small whimpers and Kakashi was actually half awake, slightly watching the blond come undone. He was just lucky the blond wasn't facing him.

It had been another 10 minuites before the blond came with a loud moan letting the wet patch on the front of his pants get bigger. This was when the wolf decided it was time to make it known he was not sleeping.

"Naru." He whispered. "Are you alright? You sounded like something is wrong."

"I'm fine, go back to sleep." Kakashi slipped his hand into the boys underwear and smiled into the blonds hair. "What are you doing?" He said though gritted teeth.

"I'm just wondering if the true cause from that moan was what I think." Feeling the boy penis with the tips of his fingers and letting the sticky susbstance cover them before removing his hand and showing the boy to his face. "It's seems I'm also correct in my guess." I'm less than a second Naru had dissapeared and the sound of the bathroom door being slammed. Bring the hand to his mouth and licking the cum he couldn't help but taste the slight sweetness followed not long by a bitter one. "Oh my Naru. My dear little Naru, you may be a fox but I am a wolf and we get what we want" He whispered finally going to sleep for real. After all he knew his blond would sleep on the couch after what he just did.

(Kakashi POV)

Maybe I really did go too far. I thought to myself as I looked at the sleeping Naru on the sofa. I could tell I had stressed him out. His fox ears along with all four tails were showing. I don't know really if I should hate myself or give me a pat on the back. It seems my blond has no idea that he has transformed and the view is rather delicious. Right now he is stretched out on his stomach with his feet hanging off the end. His mouth is open with a line of saliva trickling down his chin. But the best part is that after what he did in his boxers he was unable to wear them so I have a beautiful view of his ass since his tails want to keep the upper half of his body warm. I could still make out a t-shirt he was wearing. Now that I think about it, it was one of mine. Deciding I still had a hour left I left the blond to sleep on the sofa while I made a quick visit to the stores. After all I can't let anyone else see Naru in his birthday suit.

(Time skip)

Getting back and with more than necessery. I knew I had brought too much but the things I saw I knew that he would like. The blond was still snoring on the sofa. We only had ten minutes left before we left if Naru wanted to get to school in time. Once again I saw myself staring and his petite bum. I knew he would kill me but my mind was tell me. Walking over I crouched down and slowly started to stroke it. Knowing I was now brave enough I lifted my hand and brought it down fairly hard.

*SMACK*

The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor holding my stomach for dear life. I seem my fox has a good punch in him.

"You bastard! Why the hell did you slap my ass. That go damn hurt." Slowly trying to ignore the pain I sat up at looked at him. There he stood cheeks red and hard... wait a second he's hard. The pain totally leaving me I sat there with a smile on my face. "What the hell are you smiling at?" He yelled .

"Well my Naru, I never knew you where in to kinky stuff like that." Giving my eyebrows a wiggle.

"What do you mean?" He stood proud with his hands on his hips. All I had to do was to move my eye to his crotch and he knew right away. Quickly using his hands to cover up, he was about to ask something but I already knew the answer. Grabbing the bags behind me I gave him his clothes.

"Thanks." He muttered. Before turning round to enter the bed room. My smile seemed to stretch further though when I saw the red hand print I had given him.


	6. Chapter 6

OK so this one is really short but I can hopefully make it up with the next chappie which will most likely have lemons and limes XD

The next chapter will be put up whenever I feel bothered to write it and like I said last time I'm sort of got into the Prince of Tennis at the moment.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

(Kakashi POV)

The car ride was silent. Naru still was slightly angry with me. I don't think asking him about the hand print on his bum before we left was a very good conversation started. I still felt happy in knowing I had to enter the bedroom to help him make his foxy appearance disappear. I love those blond ears on the top of his head. I was wondering how todays school day was going to go. By the looks of it my blond looks really happy. I hope it's not the fact that he gets away from me.

Going into the school parking lot he didn't even say goodbye or thanks for the lift to school. *Sigh* Cheeky brat. In fact as soon as I stopped the car he legged it. In class it was the same old things I was teaching. I think I actually gave my students a heart attack. They all asked if I was ill. It was then I realized I was actually early for my lesson.

Well I told the kids what to do and went to the desk to read my Ichi ichi paradise. As you guessed it's weird. Yes I am gay and no I don't like women. But this story was just amazing. The plot was bad but it had so many ideas on what you can do to your partner. I know, I know my Naru-Chan is a boy but doesn't mean I can't try some of these out.

It was my last lesson for the day and I was excited. I only like to teach science when my Naru is there. I enjoy watching him sleep as a distraction from the rest of the horrible students. Even though this was my favourite class it was also the one I hated the most. It had Sakura and Ino in it. They are the leaders of the Sasuke fan club. Susuke was a boy who was top of all his classes just like his brother was.

The Uchiha clan are known to be demons but there bloodline is so washed down it's hardly noticeable anymore. It's only when you get an Uchiha angry you can see there eyes turn red. It gives them the power to know what your going to do before you do it.

The opposite of this clan is the Hyuuga clan. Know to be the bloodline of gods. They have the power to see your weakness. This may not sound bad but they have a special fighting technique which lets them see all you veins inside your body and they can cut off the circulation like that.

We had a Hyuuga in this class also but I don't mind her. Her name is Hinata and she was never that good at fighting and so the clan shunned her. Of course she's not allowed to leave the clan either since it could send off a bad image. The only thing I don't like is that she keeps looking at my blond haired angel. It's like she has a crush on him and if that is true I can't have that. I'll find a way to get her to like someone else.

Leaning back in my chair I looked at him. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. I have to find a way to make him talk to me in the lesson. Standing up from my seat I introduced what we where going to so today. I decided to change my lesson in the last second.

"So today we are going to learn about the Human body." I let off a smile under my mask. "I'm going to pair all of you up and we shall start by drawing a diagram and naming the different parts and what there function is." With that said I got everyone in pair. Sasuke and Sakura. I loved seeing all the blood disappearing from his face. It made my day. Hinata and Shino and everyone else was just random. I couldn't really care after I knew the main problems where sorted out. I knew I had an odd number in the class so it turned out perfect when Naru was the only one left. I think he knew I was smiling at him. I could see his adams apple move as he gulped. "Ah," I said making it sound like I had just realized. "It seems we have an odd number. Naruto you may work with me." The blond stood up from his desk and spoke up.

"But don't you want to read your book. I can just work here on my own." I shook my head in disapproval at the boy. I knew I was about to hit a sore spot for him but I had no choice, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"No, and besides you're dead last. I can't let you do this on your own." I saw the pain in his eyes as I said dead last. I knew he did try when he was awake and I now knew he slept because of the street thing, but it didn't make me feel any less guilty. "I'll even let you sit on my chair." I got up and grabbed a random one in the corner for me to sit on and brought it too my desk. Naru reluctantly came and sat down.

I leaned slightly to the side and brought my hand up so it was resting on my Naru's thighs. I knew the other students where getting on with their work. I started to move my hand slowly up. I could see his fingers trembling.

(Naruto POV)

'Damn!' I screamed in my mind as I saw the hand slowly getting closer to my crotch. I could feel my heart speeding up. I don't want this but at the same time I want more. I couldn't work like this. All the others where getting on with their work. I looked at the hand only a few inches off. I could feel the heat going south as well. I was so close to just grabbing his hand and either pushing it off or just placing it on it destination. I was about to move it not really knowing until I did. It was the I felt the scarecrow whisper in my ear.

"Naru, you should be concentrating on your work and not be so distracted." 'I'm gonna kill him.' Knowing that if I threw his hand off he will just try again I took his in mine and held on to it. Surprisingly it worked. I could even feel myself calming down now. So looking back at the sheet in front of me I got to work and asked the so called teacher for help with things I don't understand.

It was finally the end of the lesson and I couldn't be more relived. I had sat back at my desk and waited for him to dismiss us.

"Right everyone you may leave. Naruto please stay behind." 'Crap... I doomed if I'm left in a classroom with this guy alone.' Everyone had rushed out and kashi's eyes seemed to have a slight glint to them.


End file.
